Back and Again
by Kirara26
Summary: Es un brevisimo relato acerca de los pensamientos de Kenshin antes de conocer a Kaoru


Antes que nada, me atajo alegando que ni Rurouni Kenshin como todos sus personajes me pertenecen ni son de mi autoría, solo los apadriné con fines de entretenimiento tanto mio como del que lo lee. Espero que lo disfruten!  
  
Back and Again , un fanfic de Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Me encuentro en otro día entre mis días sin nada en particular. Tal vez sea eso lo que me pone nostálgico, el hecho de que todo esté igual y mi vida esté tan anclada como un viejo barco encallado. Ya no pasan cosas de interés, no desde que terminó la guerra. Lo único que hago es ir de un lado a otro... aunque después de todo... ¿no es la idea? En noches pacíficas como la de ayer extrañé a mis compañeros. La extrañé. La extrañé mucho. La extrañé tanto que me ardía el pecho. Y el alma. Y las manos, sobre todo las palmas. Porque en ellas tengo la impresión de su piel, tersa como pétalos de flor, con ese perfume a primavera y color de la nieve. Y siento que con ese ínfimo recuerdo vienen otros, miles de ellos. Su sonrisa, su forma dulce de hablarme pese a las circunstancias. Sus movimientos, sus gestos al hablar, al mirarme. Su risa. Toda ella. Pero se me nubla la vista, me mareo, me da un vuelvo el corazón y siento ganas de vomitar de repente cuanto un último recuerdo me ataca de imprevisto, de forma fugaz haciendo que mi organismo completo se desboque. No tengo nauseas por asco, hasta moribunda se veía hermosa. Un ángel caído diría yo. Mi dolor se exterioriza así, ya que mi alma no tiene forma de dar evidencias físicas de sufrimiento. Me pregunto si ella donde este me habrá perdonado... no lo merezco sin duda, pero me gustaría que me recuerde con gusto a que con su rostro lleno de rencor. Cuando puedo paso a visitarla pero su lugar no es seguro para mi, no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo. Tendría demasiadas cosas que hacer, desde saludar viejos amigos hasta rogar e perdón de mucha gente... tanta gente. Y, pese a todo y de forma por demás egoísta se lo pido a una, la que más me odio en un momento y luego me amó hasta la muerte. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo... y ahora estoy lejos de Kyoto... y realmente no quiero volver. Dicen que Tokyo es una ciudad muy interesante... veamos.  
  
...Nuestro interlocutor se topa con una chica de pelo largo, negro y habla un poco con ella. La chica parece haberlo confundido, pero solo el sabe que no es así. Después de su charla pasan un tiempo juntos, unas horas... días tal vez...  
  
Definitivamente algo me pasa. No puede ser que una niña me ponga de esta manera. Debo poner mi mente en blanco, no debe pasarme lo mismo. Prometí no hacerlo pero... Dios! Es tan linda y dulce!... bueno, a veces pero eso se puede mejorar, es cuestión de tiempo. MOMENTO. En qué rayos pienso, de qué tiempo estoy hablando. Debo de ayudarle e irme, como hice en otras ocasiones. Una cara bonita me tiene como un tonto... no, es mucho más que una cara bonita pero eso no puede tenerme así toda una vida... ¿o si? Ah, destino... ¿es este mi castigo? No quiero caer otra vez en las fauces de este sentimiento loco y ciego, no quiero enamorarme otra vez pero con ella parece tan sencillo. No me curo de lo otro, no aun. O tal vez... necesito de alguien dulce que pueda sanarme. No lo sé. Estaré con ella todo lo que me permita, en cuanto diga algo me voy, así estaré libre de culpas. Si, definitivamente eso haré.  
  
...pasa un incidente en la casa de ella, él la ayuda pero en ese altercado la chica se entera de quien es él en realidad y para sorpresa del muchacho (?)... ¡NO LE IMPORTA! Le pregunta su nombre. El duda y miles de cosas pasaron es su cabeza en menos de un minuto...  
  
¿Qué hago? Si le digo, si lo hago, debo quedarme ya que ella me lo pidió, pidió al verdadero yo, no al otro. Tal vez se pueda, tal vez esta chica pueda llegar a entenderme. Aquí estamos, solos, para estar uno al lado del otro. Destino, eso me guía. Entonces seguiré a mi corazón y le haré caso a mi destino. De vuelta otra vez, pero diferente, ya que con ella me volvieron las ganas de vivir.  
  
...Y terminando de pensar su reflexión final, cerró la puerta del dojo diciendo:  
  
-Kenshin, Himura Kenshin. Ese es mi nombre. Ya estoy un poco cansado de vagar y viajar y me gustaría quedarme. Prometo ayudarla en todo lo que pueda, Kaoru-dono-  
  
...Y dicho esto se acercaron, se miraron y sonrieron, dándole inicio a una nueva vida y a una historia de amor...  
  
OWARI (FIN)  
  
N.A.: Escribí esto porque siempre me intrigó saber que pensaba Kenshin cuando iba solito por ahí, recorriendo el Japón de pies a cabeza. Me encantaría haber estado más ocurrente pero algunos factores redujeron mi capacidad para escribir a la mitad. Originalmente lo tenía a puño y letra pero un día, evadiendo mis deberes más inmediatos, decidí pasarlo a la compu. Es el primer fic que subo a la red y espero que no los decepcione. Mis felicitaciones a todos los autores y traductores de fanfics que hay en todo lo ancho y largo del mundo, ya que encanta leer sus obras!! Sigan así!! Últimamente me volví asidua a los fics de Inuyasha... me voy a volver loca @_@. Bueno, dejen sus comentarios, que todos son muy bien recibidos en kirara26@hotmail.com . Todo menos virus, ne? Matta kondo aimashou!!! (Espero que nos veamos pronto!) Noir 


End file.
